


A Vicley Future

by Angelsflyhere



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsflyhere/pseuds/Angelsflyhere
Summary: The way I think the show should have gone. Ignores show canon.





	1. Vic’s Nightmare

Vic woke up screaming, she had another nightmare….a nightmare of the fire and of the following time in the hospital. When Vic was more aware of her surroundings she realized she was laying in her bed at home, wrapped in Lucas’ arms. He’s holding her, talking quietly to her about nothing, and after she calms down completely he asks if it was another nightmare.

When she responds in the affirmative, he pulls her closer, apologizing for scaring her like he had before his calcium levels came back up, and Dr. Pierce took him to the OR for his heart surgery. She shakes her head, snuggling closer, running her hand up and down the scar on his chest that has healed remarkably well. 

Lucas asks her again about going to see someone to talk through her continuing nightmares, and he dares say the dreaded PTSD. She doesn’t want to, really really doesn’t want to, because why relieve the awful events of what happened all those months ago, when she is living her dream, happily married to Lucas, 5 months pregnant with their first child. But she is starting to realize that she probably should see someone, so this time she quietly asks who he would recommend. Lucas is happy Vic is realizing she needs to take care of what is going on, and that there is no shame in it, he tells her he’ll make phone calls tomorrow. 

Vic falls back to sleep on his chest and doesn’t wake again until their alarms go off to start there day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than I thought it would be....

Lucas’ day was busier than he thought, but he made time to make the phone calls for Vic. He found a specialized trauma counsellor, who was well recommended and had good reviews online,and booked an appointment for two days.

Vic was nervous about getting help, but grateful for Lucas taking the time to make the phone calls, book an appointment and then come with her, two days later. 

Vic was in her own head when her name was called, Lucas nudged her and she stood up with Lucas moving to follow, but the counsellor, Sarah, asked to speak to Vic alone for at least this intake appointment. Lucas nodded, gave Vic a hug, telling her that he’d be waiting for her when she was done.

After Sarah had gone through how the process was likely to look, and made clear that she was a mandatory reporter if there was any sign of harm to anyone, after Vic acknowledged that she agreed, Sarah asked her to tell her about what was going on, and why she was there.

Vic hesitated for a moment, then starts shakily, “ I don’t really know where to start….but, Lucas and I are both firefighters, he is the Chief of the Fire department and I was a very junior firefighter when we first met, and started seeing each other keeping our relationship a secret. Our relationship progressed quickly because we were each other’s missing puzzle piece and we just knew. When we exploring options Lucas ,mentioned that the department had a loophole where if two firefighters were married their ranks weren’t an issue, and he kinda proposed, but we laughed it off saying we’d keep looking for other options.” 

Vic pauses to take a breath, and collect her thoughts before continuing, “ later that day we both started shift, and I told my best friend what had occurred, the proposal, and he talked to me about practical verses real, and kinda talked me out of it. We then got called to a fire scene which was big, and long story short, Lucas was in charge of the scene and one of the captains stayed inside the building and ordered it on lockdown. Lucas superseded the captains command and went in after him, when he came out we thought he was ok, but in those moments he was inside that building I was a nervous wreck who realized that I did love him, and after the scene had settled down a bit, I approached Lucas were he had been getting looked at on an aid car, and we started talking and I started to ramble and before I knew it I proposed to him, right there at the scene, but panicked before Luke had a chance to answer. We made plans to meet at ‘our’ dinner the next morning to talk about it. I was there, but he never showed, I was mad and went back to work. On a high risk call, my leutiant and captain came and told me that Lucas, was in the hospital because he collapsed and that he didn’t stand me up.”

Vic is crying a bit now, but keep plowing through her/their story, “ when I got to the hospital his heart was not well from a separate issue, but during the testing the doctors found that Luke had inhaled hydroflouric acid and his calcium was dropping rapidly. The doctors began treating Lucas to bring his calcium up, but there was a period of time there, where I thought he was going to die in my arms. He didn’t his calcium came back up and he had the heart repair, and lived and we got married. 

Vic takes a shaken breathe and says through tears, “ I need help I’m not dealing with it well, I’m still having nightmares, and I am anxious.”

Sarah, takes a breath, and tells her “ I don’t believe you have PTSD but you are dealing with a trauma. Since you are pregnant I assume, you are on desk duty at work?” Vic nods in response. “ in that case I don’t at this point I dont want to put you on any medications, I believe that we can talk through what happened, and give you the tools to heal from this, and strengthen your self care tool box. Next appointment I want Lucas to come in with you and we’ll start trying to solve this for you. Does that sound like a plan?” Vic agrees, and Sarah escorts her back to the waiting room, where Lucas is waiting with a huge hug. Vic relaxes into him, and asks to go home. That is where Lucas takes her, and stays with her for the next three days of the work week, and over the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to writing fan fiction. I welcome feedback.


End file.
